Does Harry have Talent?
by xHestiasKiss
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid go to Hollywood Arts in the US they start having trouble with not using their magic, will they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Victorious, I hope ya'll like it!**

**When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid go to Hollywood Arts in the USA, they attempt to do magic, will they get caught? Might have a little Harry and Tori, if I feel like it I'm sorry but I might not use Ron very much, for all of you Ron Weasley fans**

Third Person POV at Hollywood Arts

"Hey" Tori said as André and Cat came over to the lunch table.

"Hi Tori, look at my lizard" Cat said pushing a lizard into Tori's face.

"Eww…Cat, get that away from me!" Tori said, disgusted.

"I think he's kinda cute" Andre said.

"I know right?" Cat said.

"Why do you _have _that thing?" Tori asked.

"My brother gave him to me, his name is fluffy" She said.

"Fluffy?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, see his fur is fluffy" She said.

"Um…Cat, he doesn't have fur" Tori told Cat.

"What…Oh, but his skin is fluffy!" She said, hopefully. Andre shrugged at Tori.

"Yep Cat, his skin is fluffy." Tori agreed.

"Do you want some of my hotdog?" Cat asked.

"No"

"Not Really"

Hermione's POV

"Harry! Hurry up! Hagrid's going to miss us!" I shouted at the famous, Harry Potter, yes, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort not once, but twice! Now we were going to visit our friend, Hagrid, Ron had gone ahead, and was probably already at Hagrid's. "HARRY!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled, aggravated.

When we got to Hagrid's house, five minutes later, he and Ron were waiting in the pumpkin patch. "Where have you been!" Ron roared, sometimes, I think he has anger issues.

"We have been, or I have been waiting for Mr. Harry Potter to catch up to me." I told him. Then Hagrid decided to talk.

"Guess where we're going!"

**Cliffy Right? I know you guys probably want to strangle me for that, but don't be mad, I'll update, if you REVIEW, lets go for 4 reviews on this chapter, shouldn't be to hard, right?**

**Remember…R&R!**

**~Athena**


	2. Surprise!

**I guess I'll be nice, and count the people that added my story to their favorites Thanks guys! Even though, ncldhrs1717 was the ONLY one to actually review (I reviewed, but I was bored, so…) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Victorious **

**FYI this takes place after the big battle with Voldemort and the battle took place during the 6th year**

**Ron's POV**

"Where are we going?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We are going to…drum roll please…a performing arts high school in the United States!" Hagrid said.

"We're leaving Hogwarts during our final year? We have OWLS!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep, and Professor Dumbledore gave you clearance, you don't have to take your OWLS!" Hagrid told us.

"What!" Hermione shouted, "I can't believe after all my preparations, I'm not taking my OWLS! This is"-

-"Amazing!" Harry and I both said at the same time.

"Amazing!" she said, "You'll never know if you are a good witch or wizard if you don't take them!"

"We both know that you are a good witch, Hermione, and I know that Harry's a good one, and well…I'm SPECTACULAR!" I told them, which set off a chain of laughter.

"Alright why are we going to America again?" Harry asked between laughs.

"Well, yours truly got a job teachin' special affects, and you all got accepted to the school, as actors and/or special effects doers" **(A/N: I messed up my grammar to make it sound like Hagrid) **

"Really!" Hermione asked, "Forget about OWLS! We get to go to a new school, IN AMERICA!"

"Well someone's exited"

Beck's POV

"So how are you doin' this fine evening?" I said, reading off my script for a scene I was doing in Sikowitz's class.

"Just fine, actually" Said Cat, she was playing the depressed person, my character was visiting.

"CUT!" Sikowitz yelled, "Cat, what was that?"

"He asked me how I was, so I told him" she said.

"No Cat, you're playing a depressed person, so _be_ a depressed person" he told her.

"You want me to be depressed?" She asked.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Fine!"

"From the top!"

"So how are you doin' this fine evening?" I asked, for the 5th time!

"BAD!" She shouted, and then threw her script at me. The bell rang.

_Back at Tori's house after school_

"Cat, you were a good actor today" Tori said trying to cheer her up. She was still in that depression, Sikowitz put her in.

"I'm being a depressed person" She said.

Just then, Tori's mom came downstairs, with BIG news, "Tori! Trina! Guess what?"

"What!" Trina snapped

"We are getting exchange students from England and three of them are staying at our house!"

"Are there any boys?" Trina asked.

"Two of them, are boys" Her mom said.

"OK"

"Where will they sleep?" Tori asked.

"Well, the girl, Her-me-on that's a hard name…will sleep in Trina's room, and the boys will share the guest room"

"When will they arrive?" Trina asked.

DING-DONG!

"My guess is that they're here, now!"

"Um…Mrs. Vega, we"—

"Ssh let me greet them"

"But"—

"Welcome to our"—

She was standing face to face with a Papa John's Pizza Delivery guy.

"Uh…2 Pepperonis and a cheese" he said.

André got up, "That's us!"

"That will be $15.98" The guy said.

"Oh…here, you go, keep the change" Aundre said.

Five Minutes after the pizza guy left, the doorbell rang

DING-DONG


	3. Arrival

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I got no reviews on it though! Come on you can review, it's not that hard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except for any OCS that might come in IDK.**

**Well let's see if we can get some good reviews!**

Hermione's POV

We were going to stay at some American family's house, the Vegas I think. Apparently they had two daughters, Tori and Trina. "Are we close?" I asked Hagrid, we were flying there on our brooms.

"Actually, looks like we're here!" He answered.

Tori's POV

"Maybe it's actually the exchange students this time!" Called my mom.

"Yeah, let's hope, I can't wait to see if the boys are cute!" Trina hollered.

"Trina!" my mom said in a warning tone, "You are _not _dating either of them, for all we know, they could have girlfriends where they came from"

"They'll forget all about"—she starts saying.

"SSSHHH" My mom shushes her, "Welcome, Ronald? Harry, and Her-my-own?"

"Her-my-O-nee"

"Ok, well welcome, oh who's this?" my mom asks, pointing at the tall man with the long, black beard.

"Rubeas Hagrid" the man told her.

"We call him Hagrid" the red head told her, "Anyway I'm Ron, this is Harry, and this is Hermione"

"_Hello, beautiful" _Trina said, pushing in front of mom, to the boy, Harry.

"Um…hi?" He said, this is when I noticed that they all had thick British accents.

"OOOOO, Harry what's Ginny gonna think?" the girl, Hermione asked him.

"Anyway, I go by _Ron _not _Ronald" _The redheaded boy tells us.

"Well, I'd better be goin" the tall man said, and left.

"Well come on in" my mom said, "This is Trina, and that is Tori, girls would you introduce them to your friends?"

"You mean Tori's friends?" Trina asked .

"Yeah, whatever"

**You guys didn't review at ALL for the second chapter! but I'll start writing the next chapter, but no updates, til I get 5 reviews! got it! GOOD!**

**~Athena**


	4. Where am I sleeping?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Victorious, sadly**

**I want you guys to check out my other story, it's for Kickin it, and I am also collaborating with Epic Otaku Cherry, on Demigods plus Spies equals?**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, This time it's 7 reviews, since I got, like one on the last chapter! And I'm not caving in this time! I may have the next few chapter written, but if YOU don't review, then nothings going up! Sorry to anyone who actually REVEIWS and you can blame it on your fellow readers.**

**Anyway….Enjoy!**

Hermione's POV

"So, Her-my-oh-nee is it?" the Tori girl asked me.

"Yep, that's how you pronounce it!" Ron answered for me.

"Ok, this is Beck, he's jade's boyfriend" I was a little upset with that pairing, he was _cute_, "And, this is Jade, she hates me, this is Cat, she can be a little crazy at times."

"It's true" The cat girl said, "Once my brother-"

"Anyway, this is André and Robbie"

"Aren't you forgettin' some one?" I little human like puppet asked.

"Ah, yes, this is Rex" Tori concluded.

"That over there is, my older sister, Trina" Tori said.

"Can you show us our rooms?" Ron asked.

"Um….yeah, Beck would you show the boys to their room, and I'll take Hermione to mine.

When we got to Tori's room, I was awed, because it was so much different that mine at home, it had two beds, one in the wall, one sitting on the floor, there was a wall of shelves, with books, and a desk running underneath it, I could tell where I'd be spending a lot of time…It had like a cabinet over the bed, and a nice wall decoration in between the beds, it wasn't much, but I loved it!

"Well, what do you think?" Tori asked, "Which bed do you want?"

"I love it, and I'd like the bed in the wall!" I said.

"Good, because that's the one you'd have gotten" she said.

"I feel _sooo_ loved!" I said sarcastically

"Well you should, because, you are" She said.

Harry's POV

When Beck showed us to our room, I knew that the Vegas had prepared it especially for us…It was painted blue, with two beds, one was up against the wall, "I call the one that is in the wall!" I announced, and the other bed was lower, and was in the more central part of the room, it had cabinets lining the wall around my bed, and some shelves, with writing utensils, it had some clothing racks, and two fabric boxes with whit signs on them. It was the best room I had ever seen in my life!

"Fine! But I get the lowest closet!" Ron countered. We didn't even notice Beck leaving

**What do you think? Remember, 7 reviews! I don't care if you review twice, but that's your limit, also check out my poll, you get to vote on what I write for next, so far, Percy Jackson's in the lead!**

**Remember! R&R!**

**~Athena**

**Tori's Room: .com/imgres?hl=en&rlz=1T4ADFA_enUS437US438&biw=1366&bih=589&tbm=isch&tbnid=pQlKxQGe8M8fnM:&imgrefurl=/kids-room-furniture/two-girls-room-pink-furniture-871&docid=ktHQoVAmMhQhQM&imgurl=&w=470&h=378&ei=upKhT-X3DJCk8gTUtZ3-CA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=614&vpy=51&dur=4407&hovh=201&hovw=250&tx=107&ty=162&sig=114591762700666631207&page=1&tbnh=124&tbnw=154&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:76 **

**Boy's room: .com/imgres?hl=en&rlz=1T4ADFA_enUS437US438&biw=1366&bih=589&tbm=isch&tbnid=ey8WgwB_NptaSM:&imgrefurl=/kids-room-furniture/big-boys-room-blue-furniture-492&docid=zk17D5WjcaRQRM&imgurl=&w=470&h=316&ei=vZihT5hNj7DwBJqSyIIJ&zoom=1 **


	5. What do you think?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great Reviews! They make me feel so loved! So keep reviewing, for me to keep updating! This chapter will just be what the kids think about each other!**

**The number this time, I'll give you guys a LITTLE break, 3, next update it'll be higher….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; I don't even own the bedrooms! **

Jade's POV **(My fave character!)**

What I don't get is why the Vegas would let those British people live in their home, what if they steal, break or ruin things! I mean, they could steal my job! Being mean! Man that'd be HORRIBLE!

André's POV

These people might be kinda nice, but that girl, Hermione, might just be the person that'd steal my job, songwriting, piano playing! But yeah, I think they look, and well act nice.

Robbie's POV

I don't know what everyone's talking about, with these new kids, Tori didn't invite me over last night!

Rex's POV

Ditto, to Robbie, no matter how much I like thinking that!

Beck's POV

I guess those guys would be cool to hang with, I wonder if they can sing, or act? Maybe special effects? **(Tottally)**

Cat's POV

Unicorns are pretty, the new people's accents are cool!

Trina's POV

Both of those boys are BEAUTIFUL, but the redhead looks taken by the girl, so I'll have to surprise Harry…..

Tori's POV

They seem nice, I guess.

Harry's POV

I like the Vega's but the older one seems like a creeper/stalker. I'll tell Ron to watch out! Hope Ginnys comin soon!

Hermione's POV

That Trina girl, better stay away from Ron, or I'll 'forget' all about my oath of secrecy, NO MAGIC! I'm very surprised that Tori has been able to live with with her for so long, and that her friends actually want to come over, if I was her, I'd want to go to my friends' houses.

Ron's POV

I won't fall in love with an American! I won't fall in love with an American! I won't fall in love with an American! I LOVE Hermione.

**Sorry its boring, but I had to do something, but it lets you know who will betray who, and who will annoy who, and who will stalk (Trina) who, and who will get along with who, and so on.**

**Remember, all I ask for is your input on my polls, your submission (and help) on my community, and REVEWS! JUST 3!**

**~Athena**


	6. Going to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this!**

Ron's POV

It was our first day at a regular school! None of us could sleep! Hermione was worrying all night about whether or not she would pass her classes, and Harry and I were worried about social relationships! Harry was also trying to avoid that Trina girl, and keep in touch with Ginny. It must have been an I don't know…a storm of thoughts and worry up in Harry's brain!

"Ron! RON!" Harry and Hermione shouted at me, we were sitting in the parking lot at our new school, "Ron! It's time to go!"

"What? Oh!" I said.

"Tori, and Beck are gonna meet us at the front door of the school with our locker #s and combos" Hermione said.

"And our schedules" Harry added.

"Here's your new cell phone" Hermione said.

"My what?" I asked.

"Oh, right you were raised by wizards" she said, "you use it to communicate, but _don't _yell into it!"

"Mainly, you text on them" Harry added, "your number is, (783)-184-5824" **I don't know where I got that # but if you decide to dial it, PM me and tell me whose it is**

"Ok" I said, "Can you show me?"

"Sure, you have the new Pear Phone, 4s" Harry explained all the buttons, and little keys, how I could play music on it, and he made me text Hermione, so I would know how.

"We have everyone's numbers from last night—except Trina's" Hermione said.

"Good" Harry and I agreed.

When we entered the school, we were all amazed at how different it was from Hogwarts. There were pictures on the wall, the lockers were decorated, heck we'd never even had lockers before, and for the first time having them, and we get to decorate them!

"Mine's gonna have a 'magical, fantasy' theme" Harry joked.

"Just don't give anything away!" Hermione begged for the hundredth time that morning.

"We know, Hermione" I told her.

"Let's compare schedules" Tori said.

"Where'd you come from!" I asked, a little freaked out, it's not like she could apparate was it?

"Love you to Ron!" She said, faking being hurt.

"Alright, I have acting with Mr. Sikowitz first, then singing with Mrs. Porter, then special effects with Mr. Bok, then free period at the end of the day" Hermione said.

"I've got First and last with you, others are switched" Tori said.

"Mines opposite of yours Hermione!" I said.

"I'm same as Hermione" Harry said

"So Ron and Tori have second and thirds blocks together, Tori, Harry and I have first and fourth, and Harry and I are always together" Hermione said.

"Trina's also with ya'll" Tori added.

"Oh-no" Harry said.

"I'll watch out for you, and Ginny's coming in like two weeks!" Hermione reminded him.

"Yes! Maybe seeing Ginny will set her straight!" Harry said, but I could tell that Tori knew it wouldn't.

"She'll probably try to get rid of whoever this Ginny is" Tori said.

"She'd better not"

"Why"

"Certain reasons" **(Magic!)**

I knew what 'certain reasons' Trina better not mess with Ginny and that was most definitely true! She wouldn't be afraid to break out her wand on a girl hitting on Harry!

With that we all separated and went to class.

**What did you guys think? My longest chapter yet! Please review! I love reviews! **

**~Athena**


	7. First day!

**Hey guys! I write this at the lake where there's no internet connection whatsoever! So I'll have to put up a few chappys at once! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all I own is this wonderful lake house I'm sitting inside.**

Tori's POV

After we went over our schedules, Harry, Hermione and I headed off to class.

When we got there, Sikowitz decided he needed to introduce Harry and Hermione.

"OK, class, today we have some new students, Harry and Hermione" he announced.

"Yes, we know, now get on with the lesson!" Jade said.

"Ms. West, you have a detention!" Sikowitz said, "For scaring the new kids and yelling at a teacher."

"Obliviate!" Hermione said.

"What did I just say?" Sikowitz asked.

"Oh, you just said that I was your favorite student, and you would never give me a detention!" Jade answered.

"Ah, yes, I do believe that's ringing a bell" Sikowitz said, everyone snickered.

"Well I guess I'll get on with the lesson"

"Miranda, it'll be alright!" Harry said, he was playing a wizard who had to defeat lord Soldenort, "you stay with Meredith and make sure she doesn't die!" I was Meredith.

"But"—Hermione was cut off by the kiss, just as Ronald Weasley came into the room with a note from his teacher for Sikowitz.

Ron gave Sikowitz the note, then charged Harry, "WHY!" he roared.

"Ron!" Harry said, "It's just a little skit we're doing for _acting _class"

"Harry's right, Ron" then Hermione kissed him.

"No PDA!" Cat said.

"I think this is a little bit necessary" Beck said.

"Oh, and _we _can't kiss in the middle of class, huh Sikowitz?" Jade asked while pointing at Beck.

"That's it!" Beck said, "We are over!"

"" the rest of the class said.

"WHAT!" Jade said

"Ms. West, would you like to be excused for a few minutes?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yes please"

Ron had left by now

Jade had left by now, first block ended by now.

**4th block (free period for Tori, Hermione, and Trina)**

"So, Harry…I'll make you a chicken for a dinner date tonight!" Trina said.

"Oh-no, Trina I just need to…um…do my work in my room…or at a hotel" Harry said

"You would turn down a nice Trina-made chicken!" Hermione said, "Oh, Harry!" Hermione was a great actress!

"Yes! I agree with Hermione!" Trina said.

"Trina, she was kidding" I said.

"Oh…Grace wait for me!" and she left…thank all goodness.

"So…" I said, "Well, what kind of sports do you like?"

"Um…" Harry said.

"Well…there's a _really _complicated game that we made up with our friends at home, called Quitich that well…it's kinda hard to explain" Hermione said, "But we don't really follow sports, so I don't know"

"Oh, well do you think we could play it some time?" I asked.

"It takes at least 14 players, so I don't think so"

"Oh, well, it must be a fun game!" I said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh yes! Its like the best game in the wiz…I mean world" he said.

Then school was over.

**So what did you think? This was the longest chapter so far! I'm doing really well on this story I think! But I'd love to hear what YOU think! So…R&R!**

**~Athena**


	8. Oh no she didn't!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Just since summer's beginning, I won't be updating as often, weird right? My parents only let me have 1 hour total on Th computer a day, since I'm like obsessed with it! And its 30 mins in the morning, 30 mins in the after noon. So sorry if I won't update as much, I also have lots of stories to write so…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Harry's POV

It was about 8 o'clock and I hadn't eaten, I was in our room, doing my homework, I guess that's what you get when you decide not to do it when you get home! Anyway, Trina called me down, and I could tell when I got to the living room, that I was in for something! There was Beethoven playing, the lights were dimmed, and food was on the coffee table. Don't get me wrong, I was happy about the food, just not anything else!

"Harry" Trina said, "please, sit" I did

"Um, Trina what are you—we doing down here?" I asked, the little nut.

"We are having a romantic dinner date!" she said happily.

"Date!" I exclaimed, "I have a girlfriend!"

"I'm so glad you think of me like that!" she saidl. By this point I had caught on to her trick, anything I said, no matter how offensive, she would twist into a compliment. Luckily Ginny wasn't going to be here until tomorrow!

Ginny's POV

I was flying to the Vega's house, apparently that's where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staying during their trip in America. I knew I was early, but I knew they'd be happy to see me! I was just worried if something were to happen, I had muggle money, but how to use it? I didn't know. A cell phone, forget it! nobody in my family would _ever _understand anything like it! I finally arrived at the apartment, I poked my head into the door of the address that I was supposed to go to when I go there. When I looked in, what did I see?

I saw _my _boyfriend kissing some brunette! That little…

**DUN DUN DUN! Ginny sees Harry kissing Trina. Why would he do that? What will she do? How will Trina react when she meets Ginny? Answer my questions n a REVIEW and maybe I'll use your idea, if I like it!**

**~ Athena**

**And PS sorry bout the length!**


	9. HARRY!

**I know haven't updated in like EVER but 1) I want reviews, 2) I have another story on that I've been working on a lot, I have 4-5 chappys on it now! So if you like One Direction check it out! I'll put my penname for WP on the ending AN ok? Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Trina's POV

I liked Harry, he was sweet, funny, handsome, and enjoyable, handsome, cute, did I mention handsome? He was also mysterious. I now knew why he, Hermione, and Ron had come to our school, they were amazing with effects, and acting, well Hermione can sing, just not the boys.

Everyone thinks I'm a nut! It's not fair! I saw a look of pure horror when Harry saw me in the living room tonight; I even thought I saw a redhead girl look into our apartment, then slowly shut the door. I wasn't going to tell Harry though, he could know this girl, and it could ruin my chances with him!

Oh well, I don't know what to think these days.

Ginny's POV

That two-timing git! Oh and I can't wait to use 'obliviate' on her! She'll forget all about that little date with Harry! Hopefully I can get into Hollywood Arts though! So that I can spend time with him! I hope he still loves me! That girl does have some nerve though! Kissing up on him! I wonder if he's even mentioned me? This is horribly confusing!

Harry's POV

Trina kissed me! I'm still wiping soap all over my mouth. The nerve of that girl! She knew I had Ginny! Ugh! This will take forever to sort out! Trina might tell her that we were a couple, and then I'd have to convince her we weren't ugh! This week couldn't be over faster! Oh here's a text? From Ginny! How'd she figure out her phone?

G: HARRY!

H: Wat?

G: U KISSED A BRUNETTE!

H: Wat? NO! She kissed me!

G: Riiiiight

H: Really! She called me downstairs away from my home work!

G: U were doing HOMEWORK? Nice try

H: Seriously, she called me down, and pulled me next to her, she then, kissed me full on the lips!

G: Harry, I saw you, with, ummm wats her name?

H: Ummmmm Trina

G: You kissed a girl, Trina, and I saw you, OK?

H: SHE KISSED ME!

G: I'm coming over

H: ok

**Much of a filler, I know, but it's the worst one, and it's kinda dramatic, flames are welcome but not necessary. The penname I was talking about in the earlier A/N on  .com is greekartemis, and my fictionpress is Greek-Aphrodite So yeah, look me up! **

**R&R!**

**~Athena**


	10. Meeting Ginny

**Hello! I'm so sorry about the late updates! But if you want to read about 1D then my WP stories are perfect for you! So let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of this! If I were JK Rowling, I would have done everything possible for this to be a Victorious movie!**

Harry's POV

"Ron! Hermione! Tori! Trina!" I hollered up the stairs, "Ginny's coming!"

"I thought she was coming next week!" Ron said.

"Well, she was but she arrived last night" I answered.

"She's early, Ronald" Hermione said.

"I know! Stop treating me like I know nothing!" Ron yelled at her.

He ran up the stairs and when he was out of earshot, Hermione said, "What did I do? Do I really treat him like he's that clueless?"

"Not much, and sometimes" I answered.

"OK, well I'd better apologize" she said, and ran after Ron.

Then the doorbell rang. "I GOT IT!" Trina yelled, right in my ear.

"OK, OK you don't have to yell" Tori said.

"Yeah, yeah—hi!" Trina said, opening the door to a fuming Ginny.

"Harry? Is this the girl from last night?" she said, mocking sweetness.

"Yes, this is her house" I answered, copying her sweetness.

"Oh, so you were kissing the girl you're staying with?" Ginny said.

"Wait—what?" Tori asked, "Harry? You kissed Trina?"

"No, she kissed me!" I protested.

"Right" Ginny said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really!" I said, looking at Trina with an 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't back me up' type of way.

She got the message, "Harry's telling the truth, he was upstairs doing, I have no idea what, and I called him downstairs, he came down to dimmed lights, slow music and a fancy dinner. I let him eat, then made him put down his food and smacked my lips into his. I thought I saw a redhead girl poke her head into the door-you-and I figured it was my imagination, apparently not" Trina said.

"OK, so you and your little 'friend' came up with a story to throw me off, I still don't believe—" I cut her off, by kissing her, "Harry! Thank you! I now believe you! You would never cheat on me!"

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you!" I exclaimed.

"I know I've been being a grouch, I knew you wouldn't but I needed a reason to come over, and a reason to be a bit mad" Ginny said.

"Wow, Gin" Ron said, coming down the stairs.

"So this is the infamous Ginny?" Tori said, she had left during the yelling.

"Yep! Does Harry talk about me?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, your brother does" Tori said.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"OK, well I'd love to stay and chat, but I also needed to take Ron, Hermione and Harry somewhere" Ginny said, "I can some back later and hang out, as you Americans call it"

"OK, where do we need to go?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'll tell you upstairs, where we'll get your supplies, but you will see Hagrid there" Ginny explained.

I suddenly understood, we were going to catch up on our magic. As we headed upstairs I kept looking back to make sure Trina and Tori stayed in their living room.

"Alright, so as you guys have probably guessed, we are going to practice our magic, so go get your wands!" Ginny said.

"OK" Hermione replied for us.

We left and when we got to our room, well Ron and I at least. There sitting in the corner chair of our room, was a very, confused, and mystified Tori.

**OK, so did Tori hear what Ginny said? Will she figure it out if not? What's going to happen with Trina, Ginny, and Harry? Please R&R! Can I make a deal? The first person to review, and answer all my questions gets to collaborate with me on the next chappy! This deal will be made a few times throughout the story, I'll PM you if you win! 3**

**~Athena**


	11. WhatWhy are you here?

**Hello! I know I'm falling behind with my updates! I've been very busy on Wattpad, but here is your update! Please forgive me; I do not know very many spellsL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

Hermione's POV

Ginny told us we would be going to some place that they never finished building to practice our magic.

"OK, we are going to go to this, warehouse type thing that the builders never finished, it's been empty for six years now so no on should come" Ginny whispered to us, as we left the Vegas' house.

"But what if a muggle comes during our training?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's in charge of that" she answered.

"What? Me?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah do that spell that you did when we were on the run, from Voldemort" Harry said.

"Oh, OK" I agreed. We left the house as silently as possible, and got our brooms from under the Vegas' porch. We flew for about ten minutes to an _old _warehouse. "DO we have reinforcement spells on this?" I asked.

"Yes, it was needed because a roof almost fell in on Hagrid." Ginny laughed.

"Hagrid's here!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Ginny laughed.

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

"Let's go see him!" Harry exclaimed, making Ginny and I laugh.

"Okay!" I agreed. We landed our brooms behind the warehouse, and went inside to a beaming Hagrid.

"Harreh! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" he yelled.

"Hi Hagrid, how was your teaching?" Ron asked.

"It's been goin' great!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's…wonderful!" I said.

"Yes, the kids are all so nice, and they're so good at it. I always have to stop myself from using magic, though sometimes I do," he told us. The four of us laughed maniacally. I thought I saw a shadow in the corner, but I let it go; it was probably an animal of some type.

"Well…Dumbledore made me promise to keep your magic schooling up, so let's start with…a repairo," Hagrid said.

"We _know _that spell, Hagrid," I told him.

"Oh…what about Lumos?"

"Know it, LUMOS!" Harry said, and then lit his wand. This time, I thought I heard a gasp but I was probably wrong so I didn't tell anyone.

"Very good…hmmm…" Hagrid probably couldn't remember many more spells since when he was in Hogwarts.

"Oh! Quiz them on…" Ginny started, and finished by whispering in his ear.

"Right…ok, how about…expelliarmous?"

"Easy," I smirked; I dis-armed Ron with a twist and flick of my wand.

"Okay, you obviously know these, so you have passed your training for today!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes"

"Yay!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let me try one more thing!" I exclaimed, this was the moment of truth. I would find out if there really was anything watching us.

"Okay, Hermione, magic away!"

"Appear!" I guessed, somehow, it worked. A few boxes of old equiptment moved aside, reveal one teenage girl.

Tori Vega.

**I'M NOT DEAD! I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BAD ABOUT UPDATING THIS! The thing is, it'll be updated again in like three months, I'm just like loosing inspiration, I've written the parts I was looking forward to writing. Sorry! But if I get a good amount of reviews, I'll update soon! I promise!**

**~Athena**


End file.
